


Winter Break Talks

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Letters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick is the only firstie at Hogwarts over winter break. Brian and Kevin are also there for different reasons. They get the young Hufflepuff to open up about his home life, and it leads to a talk with Nick's Head of House.
Kudos: 2





	Winter Break Talks

Nick stuck his fork in the breakfast he had chosen, eggs with some sausage and bacon. He didn’t look around his table, knowing he was the only first year that had stayed at Hogwarts over winter break. His mind drifted off to the letter that the school owl had brought him last week. 

_ “Nickolas,  _

_ Mother and I want you staying at Hogwarts for all of your breaks. We don’t want to deal with you and your freakishness more than we have to. We have your four siblings to consider as well, and it would be better for all if you stayed at your school. Mother and I will send your present with the owl once you reply to this that you understand. _

_ Father”  _

Nick shook his head, tears threatening to fall. He had replied, and the owl had brought back the small gift his parents had gotten him. Nick hadn’t even bothered to open it, just shoving it under his bed so he didn’t have to look at it. Swiping his cheeks, the blonde focused on his food, trying to finish eating quickly so he could disappear back in his dorm. 

“Mr. Carter, are you alright?” Professor Sprout could see that her lone firstie was distressed. 

“Fine Professor. I’ll be in my room if you need me at all today” Nick quietly spoke as he stood up from the bench. 

“If you need to talk, I’ll be in the greenhouses” Professor Sprout sighed as Nick walked off, head down towards the ground. 

“Is everything alright Pomona?” Filus Flitwick looked at his colleague as the two made their way out of the Great Hall. 

“I have one first year staying over break, and it seems like he’s distressed. I don’t want to push, so I am hoping that he will come see me later” Pomona sighed, and Filus nodded. 

“Let’s see what happens, and I think you may want to set up a home visit as well. I know he’s muggleborn, so see if his home life is okay” the Charms professor advised. 

“I think I will, Mr. Carter is showing some signs of abuse, subtle as they are” Pomona sadly spoke. The two continued talking, as they made their way towards Professor Sprout’s greenhouses. 

“Hey Nick!” a voice called, and the blonde’s head shot up. He had just left the Great Hall, and was heading towards the Hufflepuff dorms. 

“Brian? What are you doing here?” Nick asked, surprised 

“Kevin and I opted to stay here over winter break. He is doing some extra Arthmancy work, and I didn’t feel like heading home. I usually go home for Easter break, but Christmas has never been big in my family” Brian explained. 

“Ah okay” Nick nodded, trudging his way towards the common room. 

“Why are you here over break?” 

Nick shook his head and shrugged. Brian could immediately tell it wasn’t a good topic, so he scooted towards the boy, and put his arm over his shoulder. 

“Come on, it’s not too cold out yet, and Kevin needs a break. Let’s go take a walk around the grounds, just the three of us. Go get your coat, and meet me back here, I’ll get my cousin” Brian offered. 

“Sure” Nick spoke, sighing softly. He continued his path towards the common room, and Brian sighed softly as well, going back into the Great Hall. 

“Kevin, you’re taking a break before going back to your Arithmancy and taking a walk with me and Nick” Brian looked at his older cousin. 

“And why am I doing that?” Kevin asked, even as he got up and the two headed back out of the Great Hall. Luckily Gryffindor and Ravenclaw weren’t that far apart from each other. 

“If you hadn’t noticed, Nick is the only firstie still here. He needs some companionship, and you need to get some fresh air before you hide yourself in the library all day” Brian grinned as they got to the Ravenclaw tower. 

“Fine, I’ll grab my coat and meet you at the Great Hall” Kevin said as he answered the riddle, entering through the portrait hole. Brian shook his head and ran for his own dorm, giving the password to the Fat Lady before going to grab his own coat. 

Fifteen minutes later found the three boys walking out of the Entrance Hall, and into the cooler air. Taking a deep breath, Nick tried to steady his nerves. It was three days from Christmas, and he was alone. Being the only first year still in the school sucked, and it made him feel more isolated than ever. 

“Nick, what’s wrong?” Kevin asked, wrapping his arm around Nick’s shoulder as they walked. Brian kept pace at his other side, silently approving of what his cousin was doing. 

“This is what’s wrong” Nick stuck his hand in his pocket, and withdrew the parchment that his parents had written their letter on. Kevin took it in hand, and his eyes scanned the words within. 

“Kev, what’s it say?” Brian asked, seeing his cousin’s expression darken. 

“See for yourself” Kevin handed him the letter, Nick staying silent between the two of them. Brian’s own face reddened in anger, and they looked down at Nick. 

“Are you being abused at home Nick?” Kevin asked as calmly as he could. Nick flinched, before shaking his head violently. 

“No, that’s normal, it’s okay. I’m sure it’ll be fine when I go home in June” he rapidly spoke. 

“Nick, this isn’t normal. You need to go to Professor Sprout. Come on, let’s go see her now” Brian turned around, and started back to the castle. 

“Please, it’s not going to help” Nick pleaded, but neither would listen to him. The two led him to the teacher’s room, and Kevin knocked on the door. 

“Come in” a voice sounded, and Kevin opened the door. In the room were Professors Sprout and Flitwick.

“What’s going on Mr. Richardson?” Professor Flitwick asked, looking at his student. 

“Nick is being abused at home, Professor” Kevin replied. 

“Mr. Carter, what’s going on?” Professor Sprout looked at her first year.

“Here Professor” Brian gave her the letter that Nick had gotten, and Nick looked at his shoes. 

The professor’s face went white at the contents of the letter, and she took a deep breath before looking at her youngest Puff. 

“Mr. Carter, come with me to my office please” She stood up, but Nick scuffed his shoe a bit. 

“Can I please bring Kevin and Brian with me Professor, I..I need the support please” Nick asked, looking her in the eye at the end. 

“Of course. Come boys” the three followed their Herbology professor to her office. A few minutes later, they were sitting down on a comfortable couch as Sprout sat behind her desk. 

“Mr. Carter, please tell me about your home life” she asked as gently as she could. 

Feeling Kevin’s hand on his shoulder, and Brian’s hand squeezing his gently in support, Nick slowly told his professor about what had happened after Professor McGonagall had come in January to deliver the news about him being a wizard. By the end of his tale, Brian was sniffling softly, and Kevin had a grim look on his face. Professor Sprout took a deep breath and looked at her student, it was never easy to hear of abuse of a student. 

“Mr. Carter, I sincerely apologize for what your parents did. I will be filing a report with Wizarding Child Services, and it will go from there. No, Mr. Carter, I am required to report any abuse I hear of, it’s part of my contract as a Professor” Sprout held up a hand to stop the young boy’s protest. 

“Okay Professor” Nick replied sullenly. 

“What will happen to Nick Professor?” Kevin asked. 

“He will be put in custody of the Ministry if his parents are found unfit. From there, if he finds a family, they could adopt him” Professor Sprout explained. 

Kevin and Brian shared a long look, nodding at each other. They would talk to their families, see if either of them could adopt Nick. It would look better if Kevin’s family did, since they were as pureblooded as they came. 

“Thank you Professor” Nick murmured as he moved to get up. Professor Sprout dismissed the three of them, getting ready to write her report to send to the Ministry. 

“I’m going to my dorm, I need to lay down” Nick shrugged the two off, wanting to be alone as they exited the office. 

The two cousins looked at the younger blonde, but nodded. They watched Nick walk off towards the kitchens, and sighed simultaneously. 

“This is going to be a long rest of this school year” Brian commented after a couple minutes of silence. 

“Yes it is” Kevin agreed. 


End file.
